


《承语》第二章  重逢

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？





	《承语》第二章  重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？ 

在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？   
————————————————  
栾承刚刚把一个泄露了家里事的人扔进奴营受罚，正打算与下营的负责人打个招呼离开，就被人叫住了，是老朋友--魏琮：“渣男，回来。”

他跟魏琮是旧相识了，多年前，魏琮也是跟他一样的纨绔子弟，栾家涉军较多，魏家从政，两人是一起长起来的，后来...因为家中的一些变故，魏琮就留在了栾家奴营，帮他打理一众事务，还带着他的小奴隶——谢灵。

“栾先生，”谢灵跟在他身后，颔首算是打了招呼，“好久不见，您确实不太人性。”

栾承看了这对活宝一眼，“你们有事么？”

“你也知道，下营的日子向来不太好过，更何况那小孩儿已经很听话了，你的要求也不是打破他的精神，这种情况三四个月就可以领走了，这都一年了，再在这儿调教下去人就该坏了。”魏琮把栾承请进旁边自己的办公室，示意他坐下，没等谢灵动手，接了一杯热水给栾承递过去，末了还不忘了骂一句，“渣男。”

栾承略怔，不看魏琮的狗腿样，闭眼回忆，“你说的是那个贺家的小少爷？”

魏琮也圈着谢灵坐下，“是少爷么？是姓贺，叫贺语，但倒是一点看不出来是个少爷，刚来的时候，啧，简直比奴隶还奴隶。所以怎么说你渣男呢，当初送过来说按照你的规矩，我看着已经跟你喜欢的一点不差了，你怎么还不满意，也没来消息说接回去，我就只能鸡蛋里挑骨头地一直帮你照看着，今天还不容易来一回就把他领回去吧，别在我这儿浪费粮食了。去宝儿，把他领过来。”魏琮拍拍谢灵的屁股，谢灵出去了。

栾承觉得魏琮实在是吵，摇摇头对他说，“我本来也没想留下，只是给个教训......这一年贺家也老实了，但别的事情太多，我家都没回几天，哪有时间玩奴隶。”说罢回头向门口看了一眼，意思明明白白写在脸上：没你这么闲，还能跟奴隶调情。

魏琮怒：“屁！小爷那是爱情！爱情懂么！渣男！”

栾承没接他的话，想起两人之前的磕磕绊绊，也没什么嘲讽的，随即与他聊了些上营新出的几个侍卫的分配，不一会，谢灵回来了。

“主人，栾先生，人带来了。”谢灵侧身一步，让出后面正屈膝跪下的贺语，“贺语，跟两位先生问好。”

栾承低头看他，他穿着下营灰色的统一制服，纤瘦的身形跪伏在地上，脖颈上带着奴营统一的监视项圈，上面连着的细金属链链接着两个手腕的细铐，脚腕上也连着一对细铐，他动作流畅，规规矩矩没有一点错误，声音平稳，“魏先生好，栾先生好。”

似乎跟以前不太一样了。栾承想。

以前是什么样子呢？栾承其实记得也不太清楚了。留在印象中的，好像只有餐桌上近在咫尺的脸庞和光滑的肌肤，和混合着食物香气的、淡淡的海棠花香。

魏琮不说话，示意谢灵来旁边坐着，看着栾承，意思是你的人你看着办吧。

栾承无奈，“抬起头来吧，跪的近些。”

面前的小东西微微抬起上身爬了过来，带动身上的铐链叮咚作响，他抬起头，垂着眼皮，给栾承--可能会成为他的主人的人，展示他的脸。贺语长得一点也不像贺家人，他带着omega特有的气质，精致的眉眼，小巧的下巴，因为激动而红润的嘴唇，一双灵动的眼睛带着冷静和疏离，仿佛还有一丝抑制不住的激动。

“长得还不错，可惜我身边不缺奴隶。送回贺家吧，或者看看有没有合适的买家，你亲自带的奴隶，能卖上好价钱。”栾承抬着他的下巴摩挲了一下，于是便放开手，看着那小奴隶再次低下头跪伏。

不知怎么的，明明没有一点颤抖的动作，栾承就是觉得这个小东西在紧张。瑟缩。

“喂...”魏琮的话还没出口，谢灵已经起身，跪在了魏琮脚边，却是朝着栾承的。

“栾先生，贺语他...被您送进来以后，因为是您的私奴，一直被锁着，主人对他的的调教也很严厉，贺语他...吃了很多苦，他已经被训练的很好了，求您收下他，如果丢掉，会很...”谢灵似乎是斟酌了一下用词，最后才出口，“浪费。”魏琮来不及拦，谢灵已经俯下身，额头贴在魏琮的鞋面上。

俨然是一个逼迫的姿态。

魏琮也愣住了，明明魏琮已经对谢灵比平常的奴隶好太多了，可他没想到，谢灵心里还是会有这样的想法--浪费，那是把自己看成了商品、完全摒弃了人类感情的词语。

栾承有些不高兴。似乎是一涉及到贺语，他就不得不做一些犹豫的决定，一年前是这样，如今也是这样。“谢灵，你越界了。魏琮宠你，可现在在栾家奴营，你就该被抽一百鞭子。”

“别别别...栾承你好好说话，别吓唬他。”魏琮连忙把人拉起来往自己身边靠了靠，见谢灵还是没有起来的意思，甩手往他屁股上甩了两巴掌，“小冤家你胡说什么呢，快给栾先生道歉。”

谢灵抿抿嘴，没说话。

“贺语，在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？”栾承拿魏琮没办法，只能冷着脸问贺语。

“没...没有！”贺语有些激动，刚才伪装出来的平静冷静一瞬间瓦解，“奴...奴隶从没这么想过！全听栾先生的！”

栾承没说话，就静静地看着面前这张有些慌乱的脸，不知道想起了什么。

贺语一年来第一次见栾承，摸不清楚他的脾气，又怕触怒了这个面无表情的男人，怕他像当年一样，随手把自己再次扔下无间地狱。心里漏了一拍，随即抬起胳膊，往自己脸上狠狠甩了一巴掌，“奴隶错了...奴隶不敢...”

栾承看到他的动作，与一年前的身影重合，嘴里不断请罪的奴隶自称也让他心烦意乱，“谁教你动了！”火山顿时爆发。

贺语眼里还含着泪，抬起一半的手臂停在半空，半边脸颊肿了起来，在原地惊慌失措，眼里是破碎的慌张。

栾承低头揉了揉眉心，看到了腕表上的时间，暗自叹了口气，“我今天急着回去。去收拾东西，把他给我送到...跟我回城郊别墅。魏琮，你自己也对自己的人上点心。”栾承口气里没带怒意，只是淡淡地说，带着老友间的关心。

“我知道。我会罚他的。谢灵，先去带贺语收拾东西。”魏琮眼里也带着深意，勾起了往事的沉重，一时间房间里气氛冰冷，各怀心事。


End file.
